


St. Mungos' Loneliest Ward

by convenience



Series: Greenhouse Love [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Pregnancy, The longbottoms r happy again, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alice and frank get their memories back, hannah and neville have all my uwus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 12:50:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/convenience/pseuds/convenience
Summary: Hannah and Neville Longbottom are going to visit Alice and Frank, but this time there's going to be conversation.





	St. Mungos' Loneliest Ward

Alice is being babysat by the weasleys, meaning that Neville and Hannah had a weekend alone together, something they rarely got. Instead of being in bed and embracing the time they had before Hannah was a beached whale, unable to move or tend to her plants, they were walking through the Mental Health Ward in St Mungos Hospital. Hannah had been working on a cure for pain-induced memory loss, something that had caused heartbreak in the lives of her adoring husband and her witty grandmother in law. The medical committee had approved testing for it, and it was being administered today, in St. Mungo’s Hospital, and all the magical hospitals in the world.

Hannah didn’t think about that, though, as Neville took her free hand, the other resting on her slightly rounded stomach. She was going to meet her mother and father in law, properly this time. More importantly, Neville was going to meet his parents for the first time in his whole memorable life. She could tell he was nervous.

“You alright, Nev? If you want to take a second to breathe before you meet them, that’s fine. You don’t have to be brave about this, I can’t imagine how this must be for you.” Hannah told him softly as they stood before their room, the warden waiting outside.

“It’s things like this that make me love you, you know.” Neville told her with a grin, kissing her forehead - he’d gotten considerably taller since their first kiss and Hannah had only grown a few inches, making kissing something that happened on tiptoes or with considerable effort, something Hannah’s worn down soles from being pregnant would not appreciate. “Let’s go meet my parents, yeah?”

“Excuse me, we’re relatives of Alice and Frank Longbottom, we’re here to visit.” Neville told the tight-faced warden with a smile, his arm wrapped around Hannah’s back.

The warden nodded wordlessly and knocked on the door before opening and letting them through. “Mrs and Mr Longbottom, your relatives are here to visit you.”

Neville had a gameplan in his head, but it fell out the window when he saw them. Their eyes were alive with emotion and he choked on his own breath. Running to them, they wrapped him in their arms. Hannah sat in a chair, resting her back as the three reunited. For a while, it was just hugging, hugging and loud sobs.

Eventually, they settled, and Neville looked back over at her. “Mum, Dad, I’d like you to meet Hannah Longbottom, who is currently pregnant with our second child, and the wonderful woman who came up with the remedy for trauma-induced memory loss.” He took her hand and helped her up, even though she really wouldn’t need helping up for a month or two.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Hannah.” Alice greeted, engulfing her in a gentle hug and then stepping back so that Frank could do the same.

“The pleasure’s all mine, truly.” Hannah herself was crying now, because the woman in front of her looked so much like her little girl, and because Neville’s parents were just so much like Neville in that they were kind, and there was a warmth in their eyes that she was lucky enough to live with.

“So, second child? We’ve already got one grandchild?” Frank asked as soon as they were sat down with tea - Hannah was drinking water, not able to stomach tea for some odd reason that she was rationally blaming on babe #2.

“Yes. Her name’s Alice, actually. Looks exactly like you, mum.” Neville smiled, looking over at Hannah and then fishing out his wallet to pull out the small picture of all three of them in the greenhouse “That’s her. She’s seven, we had her when Han was 19.”

“We? That’s brave talk for the man who cried whilst I was giving birth.” Hannah teased, then shook her head “Nah, you’re a gem. Always looking after us.”

“Did you meet at Hogwarts? Don’t take this offensively, but nineteen is young to have a child - admittedly, we were the same, but war was looming on us when were nineteen.” Alice asked, making Hannah grin, because this was a prime occasion for her to be overly proud of her husband.

“War would still be upon us without Neville, you know.” Hannah told them softly, making Neville’s cheeks look like cranberries.

“Hannah…” Neville chuckled softly, covering his face with his hands for a second “You’re the worst.”

“As if! Anyway, anyway. Neville fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, and beheaded the last of Voldemort’s horcruxes, Nagini.” Hannah told them, the pride evident in her voice.

“You fought too, Hannah” Neville told her softly, giving her a shy smile, one that reminded her of their first kiss, “Anyway, yeah, we met at Hogwarts. I discovered my love for herbology, which was furthered by the fact that Hannah practically lived in the greenhouses until we left.”

“Then we bought a house with a lot of garden space and spent a summer building greenhouses.” Hannah added with a grin, making Alice and Frank chuckle. “I can’t wait for you to meet our little girl, she’s been excited to meet you since we told her I was working on the remedy.”

“How long is it until you can leave?” Neville asked them “The six week holidays are just around the corner, we’ve got a spare room and you’re more than welcome to stay with us. The Potters and the Weasleys make appearences when they’re in town or when one of them is sick, but that’s all the interruptance we usually have.”  
“If you don’t mind, what with the baby and all.” Frank smiled “It’d be nice to have some time with you, make up for missed time.” 

“Maybe we could look after little Alice, take a little bit of the hassle off of your hands - I’m sure she’s an angel, though.” Alice chuckled, unable to take her eyes off of her son, “Is Augusta doing alright?”

“She’s doing wonderfully. Spoils Alice as much as she can, it’s a wonder the girl doesn’t have an inflated ego by now.” Hannah smiled, Neville taking her hand gently.

“Not really a possibility, is it, when you’ve raised her? Girl spends more time in the greenhouse than you do at this rate. Sometimes I wonder if she’s a blonde and she’s just got so much mud in her hair that it makes her look like a brunette.”

“The fact that that’s an actual possibility says a lot about us, I think” Hannah laughed softly and then looked at Alice, who had seemed to come up with an idea, judging by the smirk on her face.

“You’ve never seen Neville’s baby pictures, have you?”


End file.
